


I Only Wanna Dance With You

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is in love with his best friend, Arthur. Every year they go to Gwen and Lance's spring party and every year Arthur leaves Merlin to dance with countless men while Merlin gets drunk. This year is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Wanna Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the songfic as requested by geekbrideworld, who wanted the boys slow-dancing at an outdoor party to the song "[Sway](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3jl3X8nbC4)" by Blue October. I tried to include as many of the listed likes as I could (angst with happy ending, fluff, humor, sleepy!boys, protective Arthur, piercing, happily gay Arthur), and set the scene that was described to fit my world. I had a lot of fun with this, hopefully it works for you!

“Excited for Gwance’s annual party, Merlin?”

The question was accompanied by a heavy arm slung over Merlin’s shoulders. If the gesture alone didn’t give Arthur away, the voice would. Merlin had known Arthur for six years, been mates with him for five, and had the most terrible crush on him for four.

Also, Arthur was the only one with a key to his flat, and who referred to Gwen and Lance as Gwance.

“What’s to be excited about?” Merlin replied, shrugging Arthur’s arm off and slipping away to sit on the sofa. “I don’t see why this year will be any different than the last.”

It was a sad truth that Merlin had long since accepted. Every year, he and Arthur went as friends, nothing more. There was always the horrible possibility that Arthur might bring someone else along as a date, someone _serious_ , but so far that hadn’t happened. Still, Merlin didn’t want to get his hopes up.

And he couldn’t ask Arthur himself. They were friends, pals, mates; they played video games or listened to music or laughed at silly films. Asking Arthur out to Gwen and Lance’s spring party would be like asking a brother.

Merlin hated the friend zone.

Arthur plopped on the sofa and replaced his arm over Merlin’s shoulder, this time curling his fingers more firmly, obviously not to be deterred. “You never know, Merlin. You might meet someone _special_...” Arthur said, waggling his eyebrows.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur’s arm away. “You’re such a child, Arthur. And you reek! Why do you insist on coming over right after you’ve been to the gym?”

Arthur pulled back and feigned sniffing himself. He shrugged and gave Merlin a blank look, then said, “I’d told you eight o’clock. You freaked out the last time I was late.”

Merlin remembered clearly how upset he’d been, how he’d been pacing and biting his nails with worry. “Th-There was a severe storm warning!” Merlin exclaimed in his defence, nearly blushing.

“Whatever. Either way, it’s not like you don’t have a shower here. I can just use yours.” He grinned and stuck out his tongue, a flash of silver sparkling briefly in the light. Merlin’s heart skipped, the same way it did every time he caught a glimpse of Arthur’s tongue ring and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Merlin diverted his eyes and elbowed Arthur in the stomach. “Go on and use it then. If I have to be subjected to that stench a second longer I’ll pass out.”

Arthur’s hand came up and ruffled Merlin’s hair, the way Arthur knew annoyed him. “Always one for exaggerating, Merlin. Alright, fine, I’ll go _clean myself_ for you.”

“You still have some clothes in my dresser. Third drawer down.”

“I know.”

Arthur got up from the sofa with a grunt and wandered off to the shower. Merlin was left feeling a little dizzy, like he always did when in such close proximity with Arthur. It didn’t help that Arthur’s sweat was so pungent and... _there_. Merlin had to fight every urge to run his nose all over Arthur’s body, exploring to find out where the smell was strongest.

Merlin returned to the book he’d been reading before Arthur had let himself in. He tried to focus on the words and not on the sound of the shower, where the object of all Merlin’s wank fantasies was currently naked and dripping wet.

According to the numbers at the bottom, Merlin read thirty-three pages when Arthur finally walked back in, damp and smelling fresh. What had been on those thirty-three pages, however, Merlin couldn’t quite say.

“Well that certainly took forever,” Merlin muttered as Arthur plopped down next to him.

Arthur grabbed the remote and clicked the telly on. “Yeah. Had a wank.”

Merlin nearly ripped a page in the middle of turning it. “Wh-What? In _my_ shower?” he asked, staring at Arthur incredulously.

“There was this bloke doing squats at the gym. You should have seen him, Merlin, I swear—”

“Um, hello. _My_ shower?”

“Oh. Yeah, well. It’s not like you haven’t done it at mine,” Arthur said, shrugging.

Merlin felt his face heat and nearly died from embarrassment. “You—how—”

“You weren’t exactly very quiet about it.”

“What you were doing, standing outside the door?” Merlin knew for a fact he hadn’t been _too_ loud.

Arthur’s face turned deep red and he finally tore his gaze away from the screen to look at Merlin. “Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. Like I said, you weren’t quiet about it. So either way, you’re in no position to give me shit about getting off this once.”

Merlin grumbled, but it was mainly for show. Truthfully, he was willing his cock to stay down as he tried and failed not to imagine Arthur fisting his prick in _his_ shower.

Arthur dropped it and returned to watching whatever he’d put on the television. Merlin saw images and colours and heard sounds but wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy trying to surreptitiously inhale the scented air that clung to Arthur’s freshly washed skin. The thought of Arthur going around smelling like him was a pleasant one.

“Seriously, though,” Arthur said a little while later. “About the party. Do you want to go with me?”

Merlin furrowed his brow. “We always go together.”

Arthur sucked in his lower lip a bit and frowned slightly. “Yeah, but this time I’m asking you.”

Merlin was confused. If it was understood that they’d show up together, why did Arthur feel the need to ask?

“Um, why? Are you giving me the option to refuse now or—”

“Ugh, just forget it,” Arthur sighed and turned away.

“No, tell me. I want to understand.”

“Forget it, Merlin. We’ll just go like we usually do, okay?”

Merlin didn’t want to forget it. He didn’t want Arthur to be angry at him and not know what he’d done to deserve it.

“It’s not like I’m saying no,” Merlin told him. “Of course I want to go with you. I always want to go with you, don’t I?” It was so dangerously close to the truth, Merlin was worried he might have said too much.

Arthur didn’t stop frowning but his pout became less pronounced. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Just wanted this year to be different, I guess. Whatever.”

Merlin wanted to push a bit more—he hated when Arthur’s face got that pinched look of frustration that he could do nothing about—but he decided it’d be best to back off. That’s part of what made them such great friends, anyways. Arthur knew when to leave things alone, and Merlin knew when to let things lie.

So even though it pained him, that’s exactly what Merlin did.

♪ ♫

“Wow, this is even better than last year,” Merlin remarked when they walked into Gwen and Lance’s garden a couple weekends later.

Arthur quickly agreed. “Yeah. I just hope nothing catches on fire.”

Merlin stiffened as he regarded the fairy lights strung up in the trees with a different perspective. “You don’t think—”

“Nah,” Arthur said. He ruffled Merlin’s hair and laughed. “Don’t worry, I’d pull you out of the flames if anything really did happen.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Is that supposed to reassure me?”

When Arthur didn’t come back with a witty reply as usual, Merlin glanced over at him. He was just in time to see Arthur’s head turning, gaze fixed on a young man in skinny jeans and a check flannel shirt walking past with a clear cup of amber liquid in his hand. Arthur’s eyes quickly travelled up and down the man’s body, and with a mumbled farewell, he left Merlin to follow him into the crowd. Merlin’s heart sank and he tried not to let Arthur’s departure affect his outward appearance too much.

It was to be the same as every year, then.

 _At least the lights are pretty_ , Merlin thought in a half-hearted attempt to cheer himself up. It wasn’t just the trees that were lit, but the whole garden. A blanket of small, twinkling lights seemed to cover the area, creating a lower, more intimate night sky than the one above.

And since it was the first day of spring—the first _real_ day, when the weather was a decent temperature—the flowers on the trees were in bloom and the breeze made everything sway gently. The air was sweet-smelling, and Merlin felt he could get high off the scent alone.

Then he caught sight of Arthur across the crowd of people. Arthur had already started to engage in conversation with the flannel-clad bloke and was laughing at something he probably didn’t even find funny. When the wind blew, and blossoms from overhead fell like drifting snow into Arthur’s blond hair, Merlin felt a sharp pang in his chest. He turned away and went straight for where people had started to take shots.

Merlin didn’t get too pissed, just enough to take some of the edge off of seeing Arthur flirt with everything that had a Y chromosome. It wasn’t like it was anything new; Arthur was a known flirt, the type of person that gave gays a reputation for being interested in nothing but sex with other men. Merlin knew Arthur wasn’t _really_ like that, that Arthur hid a softness under his tough exterior, but Arthur could be real pillock most of the time.

 _Fuck it_ , Merlin thought, slamming his empty cup down. He’d had enough of wallowing in self-pity and drink. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t just as attractive, albeit in his own unconventional way. He knew how to turn on the charm when it suited him. He’d get up and dance, he’d have a grand old time, and he wouldn’t let that prat of a best friend ruin the party for him like always.

Merlin got to his feet, his shaky legs threatening to send him falling. He spied Arthur across the garden, already moved on to some other bloke, this one with brown hair cut short and bulging muscles. Merlin would have sworn the man was straight, but leave it to Arthur to bend someone’s sexuality, even if it was only for a night.

Merlin shook his head. No more thoughts of Arthur. He pushed his way into the crowd of dancing people and let himself slip into the rhythm of the music, feeling pulsing bass vibrate through his body. Soon enough, Merlin’s plastered mind was melded into the mesh of groupthink. All thoughts of Arthur were shoved in a drawer and locked away, at least for the moment.

After three songs—or maybe it was four, Merlin wasn’t really paying attention—a hand settled on his hip and lips brushed against his ear.

“Dance with me,” a stranger’s voice said.

Merlin didn’t turn to face the voice. It was better that way, really. He reached behind him, pulling the man closer and aligning their bodies. As veiny hands with thick fingers slid into the pockets of Merlin’s jeans, and an obviously muscled chest pressed against his back, Merlin gave into his body’s desires and began to dance.

It was _so_ nice, almost like being held and taken care of. Merlin closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky, the fairy lights above shining even through his eyelids. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet spring air, and lost himself to the moment.

He snapped his eyes open when he felt someone’s body heat in front of him. It was that bloke that Arthur had followed before, the one with the flannel shirt. His shirt was unbuttoned now, framing his skinny chest and putting his sweating torso on display. Merlin had to admit, he did look quite delectable.

Flannel Boy didn’t even look Merlin in the eyes. He was clearly sure of his welcome, because with only a smile—that was more of a predatory grin, really—he stepped closer to Merlin and started to dance with him as well. Merlin found himself in a sandwich of heat. His alcohol-fuzzy brain was a bit slow to catch on, but then, _then_ , he was in heaven.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Flannel Boy shouted in Merlin’s ear over the music.

Merlin giggled. He didn’t know what to say really. He supposed a thank you would have done, but he couldn’t exactly think properly. The man behind him removed his hands from Merlin’s pockets and one of them ran up the side of Merlin’s body until it was at his neck. Strong fingers curled in Merlin’s hair and yanked his head back, baring his throat.

Merlin gasped, his heart stuttering with fear—he still hadn’t seen what the man behind him looked like—but no sooner had he slid into panic did the man in front of him attach his lips to Merlin’s neck and sucked a kiss there. Merlin had always had a sensitive neck. He couldn’t help but moan, and pleasure replaced his fear. It was Gwen and Lance’s party after all; it wasn’t like anyone dodgy had been invited.

“Beautiful,” the man behind Merlin said into his ear. A smile crept slowly across Merlin’s face at the compliment. If he couldn’t have Arthur...well, at least _someone_ was admiring him.

 _Oh fuck, Arthur_. Allowing one thought to sneak in had opened the floodgates, and Merlin found himself searching the crowd for his friend. He didn’t have to look hard. Arthur wasn’t far away, leaning against the fence with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring in Merlin’s direction. He looked about ready to murder someone, and his face was red with anger. As soon as he and Merlin made eye contact, Arthur looked away and stormed off. Merlin soon lost him in the crowd again.

Merlin abruptly stopped dancing and tried to wriggle his way out of the two bodies on either side of him. “Sorry, I have to...” But Merlin didn’t exactly know what he had to do. He just couldn’t get that look of fury on Arthur’s face out of his mind.

The bloke behind Merlin chuckled, his hands leaving Merlin’s body. “I get it. Our turn is over. Go on.” Before Merlin knew it, both men had disappeared, sending him off with a slap on his arse.

Finding Arthur again wasn’t too difficult. Gwen and Lance only had so much garden space in which to hold a party, and the gathering wasn’t more than two or three hundred people. Merlin only searched about ten minutes before seeing Arthur dancing with another guy in the shade under one of the trees. Arthur quickly caught Merlin’s gaze and held it steadily.

Merlin couldn’t help but feel like he was being challenged. He didn’t know what game Arthur was playing. They’d gone out clubbing before and Arthur had placed bets on how many men he could get to dance with him, but this time felt different, less good-natured. Arthur had never looked at Merlin so intently, as if silently saying, “Go ahead, try me.”

Growling in frustration, Merlin pulled the closest person to him. The person turned out to be one of his friends, Freya.

“Oh! Merlin, you scared me,” she said, giggling. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks tinged with pink.

Merlin’s eyes widened in shock, then he smiled, anger somewhat dissipated as he was genuinely pleased to see her. “Freya!”

“Hiya.” She kissed Merlin’s cheek. “What’s with you, pulling people aside like you’re on some sort of warpath?”

“Oh, sorry about that,” Merlin replied. He formed his words slowly because his jaw felt heavy from drink. “I was just, er...”

“Trying to make Arthur jealous?” she finished, batting her eyelashes.

Merlin sputtered. “N-No!”

Freya threw her head back and laughed. “You’re doing a brilliant job of ‘not trying’ then. He’s absolutely seething. Not to mention he’s been eyefucking you only the whole night.”

“You’ve talked to him? What did he say?”

Freya shook her head. “No, I haven’t talked to him. But I have seen him watching you, and believe me, he’s not happy.”

Merlin snorted. “ _He’s_ not happy?”

Freya grabbed Merlin’s arm and looked him in the eye. “Seriously, Merlin. You need to work out whatever is going on between you two. I’m not the only one who’s worried.”

Merlin’s brow furrowed. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?” It’s not like they were having a genuine row; it was just a few glares across a sea of people that probably didn’t amount to anything.

“It _means_ that it’s not just me who’s noticed. Gwen and Lance have—”

“Shit, I forgot to say hi to them! Where are—”

Freya tightened her grip. “Don’t worry about it, Merlin. They’re fine.”

Nevertheless, Merlin craned his neck to look around. He found the host couple dancing not too far off and waved when Gwen caught his eye. She smiled and waved back.

“Merlin, are you listening?”

Merlin snapped back to Freya and blinked. “Huh? Yeah.”

Freya looked very sceptical and had opened her mouth to say as much when suddenly all went quiet.

And he realised with growing horror that a slow song had started playing.

Freya’s reaction was his exact opposite; she smiled and declared, “Now’s your chance!” She nudged him in Arthur’s direction, but he shook his head adamantly and dug his heels in the ground.

“No, no, no, no, no.”

“Merlin, why must you insist on being so stubborn? It's obvious you like him.” She looked like she was about to say something else, when Percival appeared out of nowhere to take her arm.

“Hello, Merlin,” Percival said with an easy smile as he wrapped an arm around Freya. “Why aren’t you dancing with Arthur?”

Merlin gaped. “You too? Does everyone know I like him?”

Percival had the decency to look sheepish but then Merlin caught sight of Gwen and Lance again, and they were looking at him a bit expectedly as well. And why did it look like they were holding back smiles?

Merlin spun around, convinced it was something behind him and _not_ his current situation they were finding humourous. But when he turned, all he saw was Arthur, standing alone with his hands in his pockets under the same tree, looking around with the same awkwardness Merlin felt.

And those were two words that Merlin had never thought he’d put in a sentence together: Arthur and awkward. But there he was, biting his lip and staring down at the ground where he twisted his foot into the dirt.

Merlin turned again, but Freya and Percival had started dancing and Gwen and Lance had as well, and all four of them kept shooting him these side glances that he knew meant “What the fuck are you doing, dance with him already!”

It just wasn’t that easy, though. This was Arthur—flirtatious, loud-mouthed, _Arthur_ —and Merlin couldn’t just walk up to him and ask to _slow dance_.

Merlin dared to turn back around, just to see if Arthur had found anyone yet. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw Arthur staring back at him.

For a moment, it was just that—staring. Then Arthur rolled his eyes, cracked a smile, and made an exaggerated gentleman-like bow, obviously inviting Merlin to make the next move.

Merlin didn’t want to let himself hope too much. Maybe Arthur meant to dance with him as some sort of joke. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, ignoring the rapid pounding of his heart, and crossed the nearly ten metres that separated them. The singer’s smooth voice had just started to sing when Merlin hesitantly held out his hand.

Arthur grabbed hold and pulled him close with a triumphant grin. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist and Merlin awkwardly placed his arms around Arthur’s neck, even though Merlin was the taller of them and he was pretty sure it was supposed to go the other way.

“Hello, Merlin,” Arthur greeted him as they started to move to the music.

“Arthur.”

It was so unbearably weird, at least at first, because they were best mates (no matter how badly Merlin wanted it to be something more) and they just did _not_ do things like this. The way the singer’s calming voice made Merlin feel, safe in Arthur’s warm arms holding him close, and the way the guitar seemed to strum in time with Merlin’s heart...A feeling of deep contentment like Merlin was experiencing was more suited for lovers. It was nice feeling it with Arthur, because Merlin _wanted_ to feel it, but it seemed an illusion. Merlin wanted this to last forever, so he could keep deluding himself that it meant something.

And then Merlin stepped on Arthur’s foot.

“Horribly uncoordinated as usual,” Arthur said, his voice a bit hoarse. Merlin’s heart skipped when Arthur’s thumb rubbed circles into the side of his hip, but he pressed on despite it.

“I’m perfectly coordinated, I’m just a bit pissed is all,” he said defiantly. Another breeze made more flower petals fall and Merlin’s breath hitched as they landed in Arthur’s hair again. Why did Arthur have to be so beautiful and annoying at the same time?

“And anyways,” he continued, “if I’m so bad at dancing, you can go right ahead and find someone else. Maybe one of those blokes you were so close with earlier.”

Arthur didn’t get upset, or even say anything snappy back at him, like Merlin expected. His brow furrowed and his mouth tilted just the slightest bit downward, and his eyes seemed to be searching Merlin’s for something. He looked as though he was fighting with himself for what he would say.

“I don’t want to dance with any of them like this,” Arthur said at last. “Just...just you.”

Merlin thought for sure he had misheard, but then one of Arthur’s hands came up and caressed Merlin’s cheek, softly, tentatively, as if unsure of its welcome. Merlin closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned into the touch, and Arthur’s hand became much more confident where it held his face. Merlin realised that maybe—possibly—Arthur liked him too, and the possibility made his heart soar.

"So...Do you...?" Merlin didn't want to come right out and ask, just in case this wasn't what he thought it was, but Arthur certainly wasn't making it easy. "Is this...romantic?"

Arthur's eyes raised to the fairy lights above them, the tree bristling in the wind, and the other couples dancing slowly around them, before he let his gaze fall back to Merlin. "Just a bit, I should think."

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” he asked. He still couldn’t believe it was Arthur dancing with him, as perfect as though he’d come right out of Merlin’s own dreams.

“I tried. When I asked you if you wanted to come here with me.”

Merlin let out an exasperated huff. “That’s what you call saying something?”

“I was trying to be tactful, _Mer_ lin. Something you know nothing about,” Arthur explained, letting his hand slip from Merlin’s face. “And we’re best mates, yeah? I didn’t want to risk ruining that if you didn’t feel the same.”

Merlin gave a short laugh. So they _had_ been thinking the same thing. “God, we’ve both been so stupid.”

“You more than me, obviously.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. Of course even when they were confessing their bloody _feelings_ Arthur would be an arse. Arthur’s hands tightened on Merlin’s waist though, and he was pulled closer, nearly flush against Arthur’s chest, so he didn’t stay irritated for long. He brought his head forward and buried his nose in Arthur’s neck, inhaling the unique smell of him now because he could.

They stayed like that, moving slowly to music in each other’s arms for almost a full minute before Merlin dared to speak.

“Can I...Can I kiss you?”

Arthur’s body seemed to relax with unburdened weight as he exhaled. “For God’s sake, we’ve known each other for years, Merlin, don’t make it awkward now.”

Merlin smiled and raised his head just a little, brushing his lips across Arthur’s jaw on his way to Arthur’s mouth. He was nearly there when Arthur suddenly turned and made their noses bump together.

Arthur snorted in amusement. “Can’t you do anything right, Merlin?”

“Me? You’re the one that got excited and couldn’t wait for me to—”

Arthur surged forward, cutting Merlin off with a press of lips to his own. Merlin’s head spun and he may or may not have whimpered, and then suddenly it was over.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages,” Arthur whispered.

Merlin would hardly call that a kiss. That was just lips touching. He curled his fingers in the hair on the back of Arthur’s neck, and as the music softened for the singer to say “Come on, dance with me,” Merlin pulled Arthur in for a proper kiss.

He used his height to his advantage, making Arthur tilt his head back and open his mouth enough for Merlin to flick the seam of his lips with tongue. Arthur, not to be outdone, of course, responded by shoving his own pierced tongue deep into Merlin’s mouth, making Merlin so dizzy with pleasure he had to grab Arthur tighter. The metal of the tongue stud teased the roof his mouth, the inside of his cheek, and his own tongue when they slid alongside each other in a tangled mess. Merlin resorted to gripping Arthur’s shoulders, holding on for dear life, and the increased pressure around his waist told him Arthur was doing the same.

The pace wasn’t perfect, of course, because it was so new, but it was the best kiss Merlin had ever had. It was even better when he pulled back and pursed his lips to suck Arthur’s tongue, bringing forth a low moan from deep in Arthur’s throat.

Arthur got revenge by slipping his hand under Merlin’s shirt and sliding up Merlin’s back, his cold fingertips leaving a tingling trail of sensation where they passed over Merlin’s skin. Merlin pushed his hips forward, bringing their groins together where he’d started to harden in his jeans.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped, pulling away.

Merlin blinked his eyes open and was surprised to find the song over, people around them dancing as they had before. He was still a little dazed, and had honestly forgotten where they were. When he looked back to Arthur, he saw Arthur’s face was flushed, his lips red, and his eyes not moving from Merlin’s mouth.

“Yeah?”

Arthur raised his gaze to Merlin’s eyes and licked his lips before cracking a playful smile. “Want to know what it feels like when I suck your cock?”

Merlin felt a powerful surge of heat rush downward, and only barely stifled a moan at the thought of it. He broke out of Arthur’s hold to grab Arthur’s hand and started pulling him in the direction of the house, Arthur laughing behind him.

Merlin pushed through the mass of people, apologising as he went, until they finally made it up the stairs and into an empty bedroom. As soon as they entered, Arthur shut and locked the door behind him. Merlin grabbed him by the shirt and reeled him in to resume kissing.

Arthur skipped right to his dirty tricks, driving Merlin wild with his tongue and the stupid stud pierced through it. He went back to what he’d been doing outside, running his hands up Merlin’s shirt and pulling him close. Merlin mirrored the action, mostly because he’d wanted to touch Arthur this way for years, and was finally able to. They’d wrestled playfully before, so Merlin was somewhat familiar with the warmth of Arthur’s skin and the firmness of his muscles, and he knew Arthur could keep him pinned down if he really wanted, but Merlin had never let his hands linger or slowly caress the way he was now.

He had to have more, and it seemed Arthur’s mind was the same place as his. Merlin pushed up Arthur’s shirt and Arthur raised his arms so he could pull it off, before doing the same for Merlin. They’d seen each other topless loads of times—they’d even seen each other in just their pants before—but not like this.

Arthur touched Merlin first, bringing his hand up to Merlin’s shoulder and dragging it down his chest all the way to his stomach. Merlin’s stomach fluttered at the light caress and the tickling of his chest hair, adding to the heat in his groin and the tension in his thighs. He raised his own hand and did the same to Arthur, letting his fingertips brush slowly over a nipple.

“I’m not—not sensitive there,” Arthur said hoarsely.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur’s face and smiled a little. “Me neither,” he said. “Just checking.”

Merlin took a deep breath then brought his hands to Arthur’s belt. Arthur made a slight humming sound in approval and jerked his hips forward, urging Merlin on. Merlin pushed Arthur’s jeans down as soon as he got them unzipped, and exposed Arthur’s deep red briefs, his cock clearly defined beneath the thin fabric. Without a second thought, Merlin rubbed the palm of his hand against it, both he and Arthur moaning at the touch.

“Definitely sensitive there,” Arthur panted. He stepped out of his jeans pooled around his ankles and set to work on ridding Merlin of his.

Merlin could hardly believe it—Arthur’s hands on him, _undressing_ him. He couldn’t help but laugh a little giddily.

“What’s so funny?” Arthur paused to ask, brow furrowed.

Merlin shook his head. “Not you, sorry, it’s just...This is a bit weird, yeah? After so long being mates. It feels like that for you too, right?”

Arthur gave him a crooked smile. “Yeah. Can’t believe I’m about to fuck my best friend.” His smile quickly disappeared. “Not that I don’t—I mean I have no problem with you topping if that’s—”

“It’s fine,” Merlin said. He shoved his jeans down and pushed Arthur backwards onto the bed, crawling on top to straddle him. “I want it.”

He discouraged further conversation by kissing Arthur silent and rolling his hips forward. Arthur nipped Merlin’s bottom lip and moaned as the friction between their cocks increased, then finally just grabbed Merlin’s arse and switched the positions. Merlin grunted at the feel of heavy weight now pressing down on him, and hooked his legs around Arthur’s thighs as their bodies rocked together.

“Come on, get these off,” Arthur said, tugging at Merlin’s black and grey striped pants.

Merlin let his legs fall and Arthur shuffled back on his knees enough that they could both remove their final piece of clothing. As soon as Merlin saw Arthur’s cock spring free, his tipsy mind thought _Gotta have that_ , and lunged forward, sucking a kiss to the shaft.

Arthur cried out and pushed Merlin away. “ _Mer_ lin, the plan was to fuck you, remember?”

Merlin swallowed the taste of Arthur on his tongue and nodded. He met Arthur’s eyes and saw they were slightly amused, but mostly desperate.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good.” Arthur smiled in that predatory way he usually did right before he pounced and tackled Merlin to the ground. He leaned over the side of the bed, searched through their pile of clothes, and came back with a packet of lube. “I, however, am going to be very selfish and have a lot of fun sucking that cock of yours.”

Merlin’s cock gave a very visible twitch as his arousal flared, but he ignored it and said, “Have I ever told you how much of a prat you are?”

Arthur laughed as he tore open the lube. “Only every day since we met.”

He trailed a hand up Merlin’s leg in a manner that was much more soft than his teasing tone before squeezing lube onto his palm and settling on his stomach between Merlin’s thighs. Merlin forgot about everything else for the moment and grabbed his balls to hold them up, baring himself to Arthur.

Arthur stretched Merlin open much the same way he did everything else, as though it were a competition and he was determined to be the best. He drew Merlin’s attention away from the initial discomfort by placing wet kisses across Merlin’s stomach and giving each of Merlin’s balls a little suck. Merlin’s vision blurred with pleasure, and he couldn’t decide which he’d rather endure: a hasty preparation before being fucked hard or this slow, nerve-numbing attention. He certainly knew which he’d expected Arthur to go with.

And then, when Arthur had two slippery fingers twisting inside and Merlin thought for sure he couldn’t take any more, Arthur’s free hand grabbed the base of Merlin’s cock and he took Merlin in his mouth as far as he could in one delicious slide.

“Ah, bloody _fucking_ hell, Arthur!” he screamed. One of his legs jerked outward while the other hitched inward, and the heel of his foot dug into Arthur’s ribs. To top it off, there was the small but very _very_ present sensation of Arthur’s tongue ring grazing the underside of his cock as Arthur slid up and down.

Merlin’s hands tore at his own hair and he could have cried with how hard to struggled not to come. He felt all electrified and molten inside, ready to explode, and thrashed as he fucked himself on Arthur’s fingers, only to thrust his cock upward into Arthur’s mouth.

It was the addition of Arthur’s third digit that made Merlin gasp and come down from his high, the burning sensation effectively piercing through the pleasure. Merlin inwardly cursed Arthur for knowing exactly how to bring him to the edge and back, as if being in tune with someone’s body was his favourite fucking pastime. To make it worse, Arthur pulled off Merlin’s cock with a loud pop, kissing the glistening side with red, swollen lips.

“ _God,_ I never thought you’d be this hot if I ever got you in bed,” Arthur said in a breathy voice. “Although I should have at least expected your complete lack of self-restraint.”

Merlin brought his fists to his eyes and whined in exaggerated agony. “Oh God, just fuck me already, you _prat_.”

Arthur—because he’s Arthur—simply laughed and pulled his fingers apart, making Merlin moan. “You’re kind of beautiful like this, you know,” he said.

Merlin pulled his hands away from his face and looked down his body where Arthur lay between his legs. “ _What_?”

“I said you’re—”

“No, shut up.” Merlin could feel his face blushing. “We don’t—You can’t just _say_ things like that.”

“Why not?” Arthur got onto his knees, never letting his fingers leave Merlin, and positioned himself until he was eye to eye with Merlin. Merlin looked away and tried to cover his face with his arm, but Arthur stopped him, even stroked Merlin’s cheek, suddenly serious. “I’ve always thought so. And now that we’re doing this, I wanted to tell you.”

Merlin couldn’t handle the intensity of Arthur’s gaze, especially not as such close proximity. And why did Arthur have to stop right in the middle of preparing to fuck him to say this? Merlin swallowed and looked sideways.

“Yeah, well. Maybe I’ve wanted to tell you something similar, but knowing you, I’d never get away with it because you’d just deny it and declare you’re handsome or fit or...something else really manly,” Merlin muttered.

“No I wouldn’t,” Arthur disagreed. “Because unlike some people, I know how to take a compliment.”

Merlin hesitantly let his eyes slide back to Arthur’s face where he looked down at him. He really did want to get to the fucking bit, and Arthur’s fingers holding his place in Merlin’s arse like a bookmark was a constant reminder of the urgent matter, but he also wanted to say this, too. He held his breath and dared to raise a hand to run his fingers through Arthur’s hair, the palm of his hand cupping Arthur’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” Merlin said quietly.

Arthur’s eyes sparkled with delight, and he placed a series of swift kisses to the side of Merlin’s face before finally reaching Merlin’s lips. At the same time Merlin was going to push him away to remind him of the _very_ urgent matter, Arthur slid his fingers out and pulled back to rummage through their clothes again.

“Wait!” Merlin sat up, grabbing hold of Arthur’s forearm.

“What?”

“Let’s not—I mean, we’re not—”

“Merlin, what is it?” Arthur asked, clearly wishing Merlin would stop stuttering and get to the point.

“It’s not like we’re strangers,” Merlin said quickly. “We’ve known each other for ages. I know you’re safe and you know I’m safe, so...” Merlin shrugged the rest of the sentence. “In my dreams, anyways, you—”

Merlin cut himself off, not having meant to go quite that far. It didn’t escape Arthur however, whose eyebrows shot up before coming back down and arranging his face into a smirk.

“What do I do in your dreams, Merlin?” Arthur asked, pushing Merlin back down to the bed while giving his most wicked smile. “Do you let me come inside you, _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin was _not_ going to succumb to Arthur’s intimidation tactics though, not when they were so close to finally getting on with it. He thinned his lips into a straight line and tilted his chin defiantly.

“Why don’t you stop being a prat for two seconds and get your cock at least _near_ my arse, condom or no condom, see if I bloody well care.”

Arthur’s smile turned more pleased than devious and he hooked a hand under Merlin’s knee, hitching Merlin’s left leg up while slicking his cock using the remaining lube in his palm. Merlin’s heart pumped furiously as he realised it was really going to happen, here and now, after years of waiting. Arthur was going to _fuck_ him.

He bit his lip as Arthur’s cock nudged his stretched entrance, and squeezed his eyes shut when it slid the first few centimetres inward. At what felt like the midway point, Arthur’s right hand came up and lifted Merlin’s other leg, as he pushed the remaining distance using just his hips. Just when Merlin felt he was going to burst from being so full, he felt Arthur’s balls come to rest against his arse and he let out a long exhale.

His eyes flew open when he felt Arthur’s forehead touch his. It was all so perfect, Arthur inside him, stretching him wide, and Arthur’s breath ghosting across his face as Arthur hovered above him.

“ _Finally_ ,” Merlin whispered the same moment Arthur did.

They only shared a short laugh though, and soon Arthur was pushing into Merlin with smooth, languid rolls of his hips, fucking Merlin gently as his arse got used to taking it. He kept his arms under Merlin’s legs, raising Merlin’s arse off the bed, and Merlin kept his own arms out to the side, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch as his best friend fucked him.

He let his head fall back and his eyes slide closed when Arthur picked up speed. Even then, when Arthur was biting his lip and driving into Merlin with forceful determination, Merlin couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Arthur, the same person he sat and drank beer with, traded insults with, played games on Sunday afternoons with, was here, in this bed, pumping his beautiful fucking cock into Merlin's arse. He’d wanted this for what felt like a million years, but he’d never thought he’d even get a glimpse of Arthur’s cock, let alone actually get to shag him. And even in his most vivid dreams, it had never felt so _good_. Merlin heard himself mumbling encouragements but was still too drunk to be embarrassed.

Arthur’s arms dropped Merlin’s legs, but his arse stayed off the bed by way of Arthur’s thighs beneath him. Arthur himself leaned forward, and suddenly Merlin felt his neck being sucked at, not to mention the wonderful friction of his cock between Arthur’s stomach. His arms shook with the effort it took to keep himself propped up and he moaned at the feeling of Arthur’s tongue stud tracing a pattern over his Adam’s apple. Damn his stupid, sensitive neck.

“Mine,” Arthur mumbled into Merlin’s throat before giving a particularly hard thrust that left Merlin dizzy. “Can’t believe they marked you. _My_ Merlin,” he added with a growl.

Merlin had no idea what Arthur was talking about; he could only think _yeah, harder,_ and _oh, a bit more of that please_ , especially when Arthur hit just the right angle. But then the memory flashed through his mind, his dancing with the two men down at the party—And was that party still going on? Because it honestly seemed like ages ago—and how one of them had sucked his neck much the same way Arthur was currently doing. He remembered Arthur’s murderous glare, and that definitely made a bit more sense now.

Then Arthur’s arm slid around Merlin’s torso and before Merlin knew what was happening, he was being held in the tightest embrace of his life, while Arthur thrust into him with desperate force, each of his thrusts accentuated with breathy "uh, uh, uh"s. Merlin’s arms finally gave out and he collapsed, Arthur’s forearm keeping him from laying flat on the mattress. He felt Arthur’s need to finish seep into his own bones, and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, slipping his fingers into Arthur’s hair to anchor himself as Arthur fucked his body so hard it shook.

Merlin had never been very vocal, not when it came to sex, and it was only when he was pissed that he would mutter  _fuck yeah_ 's and other such nonsense under his breath. He could whine and moan and grunt like there was no tomorrow, but rarely did he actually form words. Sex with Arthur, however, was like an out of body experience, and it felt as though they were two separated pieces melting back into one, especially when they were both sweating and Arthur held him so tight.

So when it all became too much, when the relentless pounding of his arse and the spine-numbing attention to his cock made it impossible for him to last a second longer, Merlin couldn’t help but cry out as he came.

“Arthur, Arthur, oh _God yeah_ , Arthur!”

“Merlin...”

Merlin gasped for breath as the last of his orgasm shot out, but it wasn’t easy with Arthur restricting the rise of his chest. His vision reeled and he felt light-headed, pulled under a wave of pleasure that left his body flooded with warmth. Then Arthur grunted and gave four more hard jerks of his hips before abruptly halting and digging his fingernails into Merlin’s ribs. Merlin felt Arthur pulse inside him, filling him more with each throb of his cock, and he took a large gulp of air when Arthur finally loosened his hold.

Arthur pulled out slowly, and when he rolled over onto his back, his come flowed out of Merlin’s arse with him. Merlin’s heart—which had only just started to regain its normal rhythm—gave a quick stutter and he squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. He closed his legs, feeling shamefully dirty, but kind of liking it.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he exhaled. Then he felt Arthur’s weight leave the bed, and though his eyes protested, feeling heavy from fatigue, he snapped them open. “Where are you going?”

Arthur chuckled as he stepped into his pants. His skin was flushed and shiny with sweat, making him look like he'd just run a marathon, and his hair had ‘sex’ written all over it. Merlin sort of wanted to take a photo.

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to get a flannel for you and to tell Gwance we’ve taken over their guest bedroom,” he said. “You know there’s no way you’re going home tonight. Alcohol always makes you tired and now there’s been brilliant sex to top it off,” he added with a grin.

Merlin did feel rather drowsy, now that he’d worked up a sweat and come down from the worst of his intoxication. Arthur bringing it up only made him more so, and he yawned. But what would Gwen and Lance think? From what Freya and Percival said, it seemed like they at least suspected their mutual feelings for each other, and Merlin had probably made quite a scene shoving people out of the way to get indoors.

“I don’t think they’ll be very surprised, to be honest,” Arthur said, as if reading Merlin’s thoughts.

Arthur didn’t bother putting a top on, or his belt. After he slid his feet into his shoes, he took three long strides over to where Merlin lay on the bed watching him.

“Sleep, Merlin,” he said gently, stroking the side of Merlin’s face. “I’ll clean you up when I get back and we’ll talk about where things go from here in the morning.”

Arthur’s voice was low and soothing, and Merlin felt his eyelids drooping despite his desire to keep them open. But more importantly, when did Arthur gain the ability to do anything even remotely gentle? He was always, _always_ playful and rough.

“Who even are you?” Merlin asked, half in jest. He turned his head and rubbed his nose in the palm of Arthur’s hand, testing how far he could go.

“Just go to sleep, Merlin,” he replied, laughing. “I’ll be right back.”

Merlin frowned at the sudden retreat of Arthur’s hand, but let him go. He slid up to the pillows and got under the duvet before finally allowing his eyes to close. He meant to stay awake until Arthur returned, because he wasn’t a bloody infant that couldn’t wipe a bit of mess off his chest and arse, but by the time he heard the squeak of the door and felt Arthur’s weight on the bed, it was just easier to let Arthur move him as he saw fit, wiping him down with a damp flannel. He was so tired and boneless from the eventful night that he hardly noticed at all.

He noticed instantly, however, when Arthur pulled him close and aligned their bodies, preparing to sleep himself. Arthur was incredibly warm—apart from his toes, which were like ice—and even though Merlin was just a little taller, they seemed to fit perfectly. It probably had something to do with the way Arthur buried his face between Merlin’s shoulder blades, or how their legs intertwined and Arthur’s hand pressed right against Merlin’s heart.

Merlin contemplated rolling over and sleeping face to face; that way he could open his eyes and be immediately greeted with Arthur’s in the morning. But it seemed like too much effort, and he was already asleep anyways—or very nearly—and everything was just so perfect how it was now...

Merlin sighed and slid his hand up to join Arthur’s, curling his fingers in the empty spaces between that seemed to be made for just such a purpose. He felt a kiss pressed to his naked shoulder and then finally let himself drift to sleep.


End file.
